Falling For Math?
by hpandtwilitelova420
Summary: With the chance of Sonny leaving because of her failing math grades, will Chad finally realize he cares? Please review! This was written before the Gotcha with Giliroy show aired.


**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy. Also, please check out my other one 'Chad With a Chance of Insane Fangirls and Sonny.' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance... yet. **

Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the cafeteria, joining the rest of his cast mates for some lobster. He smirked when he noticed the 'ick' that Chuckle City was eating.

"Hey, Chad," Portlyn said as he sat down. He acknowledged her with a smile and a nod. He started eating and looked up to see Chuckle City's newest member, Sonny Monroe, sit down, all smiles as usual.

Chad had pretty much convinced himself that he didn't care for her at all. The only reason she distracted him, made his heart beat irregularly, his breaths hitch, and was constantly on his mind was probably just because he was allergic to her or something. Of course, she did look a bit cute. Stupid cute.

He continued eating, joining into his cast mates' conversation, but not really paying attention. He didn't know why but he had trouble concentrating a lot lately. Even in math class where he was actually really good. But no one else can know the Chad Dylan Cooper is an A student in math. So just keep that on the hush, hush.

After finishing lunch he rose from the table and noticed the Chuckle City members leaving. He spotted Sonny and saw that she wasn't as bubbly as she had been before lunch. He followed Chuckle City out of the cafeteria.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

Her friends walked toward the So Random studio, leaving the two to there day by day (sometimes hour by hour) argument.

"What do you want, Chad?" She sounded irritated, as if she didn't want to be messed with at the moment. Chad smirked.

"I don't know. Why so glum miss sunshine?" He made a pouting face.

Sonny glared at the teen heartthrob. "How is that any of your business? Besides, it's not like you'd care. You'd probably be happy," she said bitterly, as though she would really despise that.

"Well, if it's something that would be Chad Dylan Cooper happy, then I must know. And I always get what I want." His smirk grew wider as he saw Sonny roll her chocolate brown eyes, for a second getting lost…

"Well, if you must know," she began, snapping him out of his revere, "I just got a text from my mom. My geometry grades are dropping again, and if I can't pick them up, then my mom says I can't do the show," her voice dropped quieter, and looked so sad and dejected, Chad wanted to put her arms around her. He probably would have if his mind could have registered what she said.

"What?" he asked incredulously. That couldn't possibly happen. How could Sonny leave the show? Leave him? He quickly got rid of that thought. Like that mattered. But deep down he knew it did. Sonny was the only person he had ever cared for beside himself. Of course, he would never admit it, not even to himself.

But how else do you explain why Chad became 'weird beard' and saved Sonny from humiliating her self on national television, actually tried to help her off the ground when she 'tripped' in the game of musical chairs, became her fake date in front of James (and everyone could see he was getting jealous), gave her that one special dance after her prom was ruined, said she had pretty hair, thinks Sonny is the reason that So Random could become a threat to Mackenzie Falls, told her they should hang some time and meant it, got Sonny an audition to play Fashionita, and still hasn't put her face on the do not admit wall, felt disgruntled when Sonny was the one person who rejected the invitation to his birthday party, get way jealous when Sonny kissed Hayden, apologized when he stole the prop house, etc. etc.? And does anyone notice the countless times Chad is walking through the So Random studio for no apparent reason?

It was because he cared, but his ego was just too big for his own good.

"But Sonny, just, just," he stuttered, for the first time actually at a loss for words. Sonny couldn't, wouldn't leave. "Just try harder!"

"I am! I'm just not good at the stupid subject!" She looked frustrated and angry. Then her expression softened. "Wait, do you… care?"

"What?! No!" he said quickly, and then added, "I need _someone_ to annoy. But if you do end up leaving, eh, I'll just annoy Jeff." He was glad with his quick thinking, but wondered, _did _he care?

"Right," Sonny said, looking dejected. "I figured it was something like that." She turned around to leave, hurt obvious in her eyes. And for some reason, something hurt inside Chad too, and he really didn't like it.

"Fine," Chad said, starting one of their usual arguments, but got no response.

"Sonny wait," Chad said, grabbing her wrist.

"What? Were you going to throw a party in the happiness of me leaving and wanted to tell me I wasn't invited?" Now she just looked bored, but Chad could still feel the hurt.

"No, now come with me," he said pulling her along.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"To get you some help." He walked briskly down the hallways, Sonny's hand still in his. He felt the strangest tingling at her touch.

Five minutes later they were standing in front of Mrs. Bitterman's desk telling her the problem at hand.

"So if there's anything you could do, it would be really great," Chad told her. Sonny stared at him in awe. Chad was _helping _her?

"Well, we could get you a tutor."

None of them noticed, but Chad's heart started racing. He _had _to be the tutor. But he couldn't volunteer, that would Sonny think he cares. _Which I don't!_ he thought. But even he couldn't come up with an excuse for himself.

"How about this," he said quickly. "I have a test in my class tomorrow. Just make whoever has the highest score Sonny's tutor."

"That's not a bad idea," Mrs. Bitterman said. "At least this way I won't have to worry about it," she muttered. "Well, what are you waiting for? You can leave."

"Oh, right," Sonny said, pulling Chad out of the classroom, giving Chad tingles again.

Sonny turned around to face him. "Thanks so much, Chad," she told him, staring up with those chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't mention it," he said literally. Then she did something completely unexpected. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"You know, you can be really bipolar sometimes, and it's a bit annoying, but right now, I couldn't happier," she told him, her head against his chest, which Sonny was surprised to find, was really lean. But she pulled away quickly, leaving Chad feeling a bit empty.

"Bye Chad." She trotted, off looking much happier, making Chad smile. He put his hand over his heart, where Sonny's head had just been, and found it going crazy. _Oh no, what if Sonny heard?_ He brushed it off, it could mean anything. But before he could stop himself he began day dreaming and saw the previous scene very differently.

_Sonny walks out, pulling Chad along with her. She turns around and thanks Chad, rapping him in a big hug and leans up and kisses his cheek. He twirls her around so that she's up against the wall, and he slowly leans his lips closer to hers. He stops just a centimeter away from her lips, his arms tight around her waist, making her restless, feeling her breath on his lips. "Just kiss me, Chad Dylan!" she exclaims and closes the gap between then sending the two into a fiery, passionate, oblivion. _

He suddenly snapped out of it. _What's wrong with me? Fiery, passionate, oblivion? Ugh, the drama's getting to me._ He headed back to the Mackenzie Falls studios for rehearsal, having a feeling that he'd be a little distracted again.

The next day he walked into the classroom feeling nervous. He had to top this test, he told himself, but still couldn't figure out why he wanted to so badly.

"Alright, take out a pencil. We are about to begin," Mrs. Bitterman told them once everyone was seated. She passed out the test and everyone began.

For the next forty-five minutes, Chad concentrated harder than he ever had on a test, and when he turned it in, he felt satisfied. As he walked back to his dressing room he decided to take a detour to Sonny's dressing room.

He walked in without knocking. At first he thought the room was empty, but then he noticed that Sonny was asleep, her head resting on a table on a bunch of scattered papers. He walked over and saw that it was fan mail, and a lot of it.

He smiled. Sonny was probably the only celebrity who made a point to read and reply to all the fan mail. He picked up a random one that she hadn't read yet.

_Hey! What's up Sonny? You are amazing and totally HOT!! If you ever want to have some fun, call me! I live in L.A. 243-4736. See you later, beautiful!_

_Robby_

There was even a picture. The guy was handsome. Chad became extremely angry with this moron. How dare he send her something like that? That's not how Sonny is. He ripped the letter and picture several times and dumped it in the trash.

He walked back to Sonny and decided to put her in a proper sleeping place. He picked her bridal style, feeling how light she was, and lowered her onto the couch. He tried to get back up but her arms were wrapped around his neck. He carefully pried them, so as not to wake her.

She looked so peaceful, slightly smiling. He moved a stray hair from her face. He figured he should leave now so he got up, and with one last look at Sonny he walked out of her dressing room.

If he had stayed for one more minute he would have heard Sonny mutter, "Chad." And then his heart probably would have exploded.

The next morning, Sonny walked into Mrs. Bitterman's classroom to ask about her tutor.

"He'll meet you in here right after you rehearsals are over," she told Sonny in a monotone. Sonny thanked her and left, feeling relieved and hopeful.

Chad felt elated the whole day. Mrs. Bitterman told him that he had gotten a perfect score and would be Sonny's tutor. Chad gave her an annoyed look and told her, "Fine!" and walked out. But behind him Mrs. Bitterman had a knowing smirk.

Finally rehearsals were over and he waited ten minutes so that he could be fashionably late and make an entry. He looked through the window into the room to see Sonny twirling a lock of her hair, making Chad want to go and run his own hands through it.

Sonny was getting a bit bored, when finally the door knob turned and in came the last person she had expected.

"Chad?!"

"Look," he began. "I'm not happy about this either," he told her lying, "but Bitterman, Marshall, and Mr. Condor are all making me so here I am."

"I didn't know you were good at math," Sonny said, surprised.

"Haven't you figured it out? I'm just perfect." Sonny rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long afternoon _she thought.

Chad sat down beside her. "Okay, first I want you to fill out these practice papers so that I know how much you've learned and where to begin."

Sonny was a bit shocked he was taking this seriously. "Ok."

This was also an excuse so that he could stare at Sonny in peace. He had decided last night after the countless dreams about Sonny, that he did in fact feel attracted to her, but that was all. Nothing else.

Sonny began working and noticed how she would bite her lip, or tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear when she was working on a difficult problem, and how sometimes she would move her lips to the side and pucker them, driving Chad practically insane.

After she finished the paper Chad looked over it. There was a lot of work to be done. He turned to her and started with the basics, savoring every moment with her, looking her in the eyes and seeing how they would light up when she understood something, or when her she would tilt her head in confusion.

After they were done Chad gave her some more papers to practice on.

"Thanks Chad. You have no idea how much this means to me. I just hope I can get through the test in three days."

"Don't worry, you'll be amazing," he said before he could stop himself. He wanted to kick himself till he noticed the encouraged smile on Sonny's face, making him smile.

"Later Munroe," he said as he brushed past her.

"Bye Chad," she said quietly, almost making Chad turn around and scoop her in his arms and kiss her. Almost.

Over the next couple of days, Sonny had a huge improvement. And she finally started to feel as if she and Chad could finally be friends now.

Chad felt so proud of Sonny. She was doing so well, which would mean she got to stay. Today was the last tutor session before the test, and if she did well, then she wouldn't need him anymore. He felt a bit let down at that, but remembered that it would mean that she would stay.

He was actually half an hour early, but knew that the Randoms were on break. He walked in without knocking, as usual; one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"AHHH!!" shrieked Sonny. She was wearing nothing but her undergarments. She frantically found something and draped it around herself.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny! I'm so sorry!" Chad covered his eyes and tried to control his hormones. He turned around and bumped into the wall and fell backwards. He tried again but got the same results. He felt a small body walk past and heard the door open. He felt her hands on his lower back, and felt a pleasant shock at her touch. She guides him out the door. "Wait," she tells him.

As Chad sat there, he desperately tried to get the image of Sonny in her undergarments out of his head, but it was difficult. He had no idea she could be even more beautiful than she usually looked… _Snap out of it! _he told himself. _Since when do you think she's beautiful? _Since the day he saw her, he realized.

He heard the door open and looked around. Sonny was standing there, blushing, and fully clothed.

"You can come in now."

He did. "Sorry about that," he said, "I- um-"

"Will knock from now on?" she asked, a smirk playing on her lips. Her lips… _Stop it!_

She sat down on the couch and Chad sat next to her. "Let me just put the light on he said," and reached across her to turn the lamp on and starts daydreaming again.

_As he leans across he gets lost in Sonny eyes. He moves even closer, pressing their bodies together, capturing her in a kiss. She snakes her arms around his neck while his move to her waist. He deepened the kiss, moving his tongue against Sonny's lips, asking for entry, which she granted. They both became completely lost as Sonny began moaning Chad's name. "Chad… Chad…"_

"Chad? Hello? What are you doing?"

Chad snapped out of his day dream. He had still been leaning across Sonny, one his hands on the side table, and his eyes locked in hers.

"Um, nothing," he told her. "Let's just start." She looked puzzled but agreed.

When she was doing something wrong, Chad reached over and grabbed her hand (on purpose) to show her how to do it properly, simply to feel her soft hands. _Jeez I'm going crazy_ he thought.

He wasn't the only one. Every time he got near Sonny's heart would go into overdrive, and soon she found her self making the mistakes on purpose just to hear Chad's voice, or to feel his hand, or just for him to get closer.

By the end of it, Chad and Sonny were both really pleased, and confident that Sonny could ace this.

Sonny paced impatiently in the classroom, refusing to wait in the prop room like the others for her test results. Finally Mrs. Bitterman finished. Sonny rushed to her desk to see her test. The grade made her jaw drop.

Chad paced impatiently across the Mackenzie Falls set. Sonny should have finished her test by now. They had just completed shooting a scene and now all Chad could think about was Sonny's grade. Not that he cared, or anything. He just thought it impossible that his tutoring could have failed.

He continued pacing for another ten minutes when someone came up behind him.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Ferguson asked. He played Trevor, Mackenzie's best friend, on the show. "What are you so worried about?"

"Worried? I'm not worried? Just getting some exercise."

"Right, well I'll leave you to it."

Finally Chad just decided to just go over the _So Random _studio.

He walked at a brisk pace and headed down to their insane prop room. Before he entered he heard a sobbing sound. He looked inside and saw Sonny crying, and the rest of the Randoms acting as if she was texting on her phone.

"Sonny?" he asked entering the room. Sonny took one look at me and he saw her puffy eyes and red nose. He felt as if someone stabbed a knife threw him. He immediately went to comfort her, something he couldn't explain to himself, but Sonny dashed out, running right past him.

"What happened?" he asked her cast mates.

"She failed the test," Blondie said.

"Now she's leaving," The little freak added.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" No way. Sonny… was… leaving. Even worse; she was leaving… him. "But, but, why aren't you doing something for her?"

"Eh, we were fine without her," the short one said.

"And now I'm finally the only main girl!" Blondie piped.

Chad turned to the Twiddle Dim and Dimmer. They shrugged.

He was disgusted. And that's him; the heartless Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad ran from the room, strait to Sonny's dressing room. When he reached there he was blocked by Portlyn.

"There you are Chad! What are you doing _here_?" she asked.

"Not now. I need to talk to Sonny."

"You're here for that annoying ball of sunshine? C'mon! Forget her. Why don't you think about… us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know." She stepped closer.

"_I _think you're delusional. You're my love interest in the _show_!" With that Chad stormed passed her shocked face into Sonny's room. She was in the small area in the back, rolled up in a ball, still crying.

The sight made something inside him hurt. He didn't understand it. He just knew that Sonny had to smile and laugh and be happy. That's all that mattered right now.

He walked slowly towards her. "Hey." She looked up, and then down again. Chad sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. He had just made history. For the first time Chad was comforting and worrying about someone besides himself, and not even for personal gain; only because he actually cared about the other person.

Sonny rested her head on Chad's chest, wetting his shirt, but he didn't care. "Sonny, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Chad stroked her back, marveling at the softness of her hair. Sonny looked up at him.

"Why do you care? No one else does." He pulled her back into her arms and rested his head on hers, smelling the amazing scent of her shampoo. He didn't know what to say. "No one cares," Sonny muttered. Chad was about to contradict her when she spoke up again. "Remember when you dressed up as Eric and I said it was because you care. I know now that I was wrong."

"No, _now _you're wrong. There is someone who cares."

"Really? Who?" she asked skeptically, her voice still croaky.

"Me." She looked up in shock. He brushed her tears with my thumb. "There's a reason that I suggested a tutor. It's because I didn't want you to leave the Condor Studios… or me. But now I guess I didn't work hard enough, and, and…" He didn't continue. He rested my head on Sonny's shoulder, feeling weak.

"No, Chad. It's my fault, not yours. I should be thanking you." She stroked his hair, giving him wonderful sensation, and doing something that no one but his hair stylist was allowed to do, that is, until now.

"I'll miss you, Sonny," he said. He felt close to tears. He was so confused. Why _did _he care? "We'll figure something out. I'll talk to your mom. There's no way you're leaving m- your show." I stared hard into Sonny's eyes; her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Wait, what was he thinking?

Sonny was about to say something when he pulled her back into another hug. He had no intention of letting go, and practically held on to dear life, and he was glad that Sonny kept her arms around his neck. He barely noticed Blondie coming in, grabbing her, purse, and leaving, but Sonny did. She started crying again.

"No, Sonny. Don't worry about her. I'll get you out of this. I promise." I brushed away her tears again.

"Thank you, Chad. You cared when no one else did."

"I don't c-" he began, but stopped himself and just pulled Sonny into another hug.

He felt a hollow feeling when Sonny pulled back.

"Chad, I think you should take a look at my test results," she said, reaching into her back pocket. This worried him. What if it was really bad? Chad was hoping if the grades weren't _too _bad, he might have a chance at convincing her to let Sonny stay.

She handed him the test, and Chad apprehensively turned it over. The grade stunned him into silence.

Sonny gleefully watched the look on Chad's face. He was so shocked.

"But, but, this is- I mean- it's not," he stuttered. "It's a perfect score."

Sonny couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing. Though Chad was thoroughly confused, the sound felt so good to hear.

"Don't you get it, Chad? The rest of my cast and I played a little trick. Even Portlyn was in on it." Sonny smiled.

"So, you're staying?" A bubble of hope formed in his heart. She nodded. Getting lost in the moment, Chad hugged her again, catching her by surprise, but she gladly hugged him back. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Sonny spoke up.

"And it's all because of you," she told him, "and you're tutoring. So thank you, thank you, and thank you! You're the best!" And this time _she _got caught in the moment and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them reddened, and Chad's heart was thumping wildly. He kissed her on her forehead and said, "Anytime, Sunshine," causing her to blush.

"Thanks again, Chad."

"Your welcome. But listen, _no one_ tricks Chad Dylan Cooper," he said. He felt so elated, he couldn't keep his smirk from turning into a genuine smile.

"Well, Sonny Monroe just did!"

"Really, Sonny? Really" he asked. And then, before she could respond, Chad picked her up and threw Sonny back on the bed and started mercilessly tickling her.

"Hey! Stop," Sonny cried in a fit of giggles.

"Nope. I need payback!" Chad declared. He placed his legs on either side of her and continued tickling her.

So Sonny began tickling him back, both rolling around. Eventually they both gave up, and gazed into each other's eyes, getting lost when Sonny's cast mates walked in, Blondie's eyes getting wide.

"Well, I guess you two are busy, so…" Sonny and Chad for the first time realized there position. The bed was completely messed up and Sonny was on top of Chad, and Chad had his hand against her sides, pressed against Sonny's bare skin, having accidentally pushed up her blouse. They could have kissed; not that either wanted to!

They immediately got up and looked around, embarrassed.

Her cast-mates smirked and left the room.

"Erm, so…" Sonny said, trying to break the tension.

"Well, I guess you chuckleheads _can _act. I would've never guessed," he said smirking.

"And _I _never knew that Chad Dylan Cooper could care so much about someone else," she replied, smirking as Chad's smirk fell.

"What, but I- I-," he had no idea how to respond.

"Admit it Chad, you cared."

"Nu-uh!" he said, childishly. "Why would _I _care about _you?_"

Sonny's face fell, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She turned to walk away. This was more than enough to break through Chad's defenses.

"Wait, Sonny, no! I mean- I-" He sighed. "Don't cry please." He took Sonny in his arms. "I'm sorry. I _do _care about you, Sonny. A lot; more than I thought possible, but you're the only one. I don't why Sonny, but there's something about you. I guess I was just trying to keep up an image, but you're the first one that actually saw through it. I'm sorry for being a jerk, Sonny." He whispered the last part.

Sonny broke out laughing. "Are you still shocked that 'Chuckleheads' can act, Chad?" She smirked.

"You-you- but you- and then-" Sonny just laughed harder. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"But that was really sweet, Chad," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head against his toned chest.

Feeling a bit surprised, Chad wrapped his arms around Sonny's thin frame, and buried his head in her hair. They stood like that for quite a while.

Sonny's phone began mooing, spoiling the moment. She pulled back and saw that it was from her mom.

"Well, Chad I better get home and tell my mom the good news," She said.

"Okay, see you later Sonny," he said, a little sad that she was leaving.

"Thanks again, Chad."

"Anytime Sonshine." She blushed.

Once again getting caught up in the moment, he pulled her in and kissed her. She was surprised but then gladly kissed him back, and they both forgot everything. Who knew Sonny's lack of math skills would actually turn out to be a gift?

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. And I would like to thank everyone of favorited me/ my story (the one mentioned above) or reviewed it! And please, please, please review! I really helps! :) I have cookies! Okay, so I don't, but the dark side lied about it too... anyways, please review! (oh wait I think I already said that...) **


End file.
